Mater in disguises/Mater explains his dents and about friendship with McQueen and our heroes to Holley and Finn
The way the Mater in disguises and Mater explains his dents and about friendship to Holley and Finn scenes go in 's Adventures of Cars 2. (The screen then shows Stephenson on his journey to Porto Corsa as Finn and Holley fit on Mater a beacon light that looks like his old one.) Stephenson: Finn, one hour to Porto Corsa. Finn McMissile: Thank you, Stephenson. Holley Shiftwell: Yeah, I think that should just about do it. Finn McMissile: Perfect. Holley Shiftwell: So, Mater, it's voice-activated. But, you know, everything's voice-activated these days. Mater: What? I thought you was supposed to be makin' me a disguise. Computer: Voice recognized. Disguise program initiated. (puts the holographic disguise on Mater) Mater: (chuckles) Cool! Hey, computer, make me a German truck. Computer: Request acknowledged. (puts lederhosen on Mater) Mater: Check it out! I'm wearing lederhosen. Make me a monster truck! Computer: Request acknowledged. (turns Mater into Dracula, complete with fangs, having misunderstood that he actually meant a truck with giant wheels) Mater: What the...? (chuckles) Mater: (acting out as Dracula) I vant to siphon your gas! Ha-ha! Now make me a taco truck! Computer: Request acknowledged. (turns Mater into a white taco truck, with his horn playing "La Cucaracha") Mater: A funny car! Computer: Request acknowledged. (turns Mater into a yellow funny car, which Mater then makes revving noises) Finn McMissile: (turns Mater back to normal) The idea is to keep a low profile, Mater. (presses a button to put the holographic disguise on Mater) Mater: So I just go in, pretend to be this truck. Finn McMissile: And leave the rest to us. Holley Shiftwell: (to Mater) Now, hold still. (presses a button) First, I have to do the final fitting on your disguise. (A computer then shows that the surface of the disguise does not match Mater's surface, due to the number of dents on his body.) Holley Shiftwell: Oh, dear. That's no good. Hm. (presses a button) Mater: (notices a robotic sander closing in on him) Hey! What are you doin'? Holley Shiftwell: The disguise won't calibrate effectively without a smooth surface to graft onto. Mater: Oh, for a second there, I thought you was tryin' to fix my dents. Holley Shiftwell: Yes, I was. (presses a button to move the sander away) Mater: Well, then, no, thank you. I don't get them dents buffed, pulled, filled or painted by nobody. They way too valuable. Holley Shiftwell: Your dents are valuable? Really? Mater: I come by each one of 'em with my best friend, Lightning McQueen. I don't fix these. I wanna remember these dents forever. Holley Shiftwell: So, you were being serious in Paris? McQueen isn't just part of your cover or yours, . Finn McMissile: Friendships can be dangerous in our line of work, everyone. Mater: But my line of work is towin' and salvage. Finn McMissile: Right. And Miss Shiftwell's is designing iPhone apps. Mater: No, I meant for real. I... Holley Shiftwell: No, no, it's OK. Say no more. I'll work around the dent. Mater: Oh... Finn McMissile: (to Mater) In the meantime... (presses a button to reveal hundreds of weapons inside the train) ...you look a little light on weapons. Category:Scenes